mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
In The Wild
In The Wild is the 1st or pilot episode in the animated series. Plot The episode starts off with Mr. Bean at home watching TV. After gulping his toast, he notices Teddy's, which he takes and gulps down as well. After going through some channels, he finds a nature show he likes. He goes back to his bedroom and gets his camera. The next day, he prepares to leave, witch starts out with him having strings tied to everything. He has Teddy on his chair with a three-star cardboard hotel. He spots Teddy's toast and gulps it down, and then uses a marker to scribble a star off of Teddy's hotel. As he leaves, he locks eleven locks from the outside of his door. The strings he had tied to furniture led through the door lock, which he pulls on, dragging all the furniture up against the door from the inside, making a barricade. As he leaves, he repeatedly tries to photograph a fly in the apartment hallway and, after no luck, smashes it continues on. As he is going down the steps, he notice a picture of a photographer with deer. He imagines himself as the photographer, kisses his camera, and leaves. After some bad driving and nearly four crashes with other drivers, he reaches a beautiful county area. Wanting to photograph something, he pulls out his camera upon hearing birds chirping. However, every time he pulls out his camera, they stop chirping. Frustrated, he drives off. While looking for more wildlife later, bugs land on his binoculars and a lot of birds land on top of his car. Unknowing of all the wildlife that is right by him, he drives off. He spots a blue butterfly, and by now he has birds, squirrels, raccoons and a multitude of other animals on top of his car. As soon as he gets out to photograph the butterfly, they take off, leaving no trace. However, it is too shady, and there isn't enough light. He rigs jumper-cables to his car's battery to power lights he set up, allowing him to take the picture. Just then he hears a frog, and slides the log it is on beside the butterfly to get them both. Just as he is about to take the photo, the frog eats the butterfly and takes off, leaving a frustrated Mr. Bean. As he is in his tent that night, which is almost entirely made out of suitcases, he is cooking a steak and his alarm goes off. He remembers to call his apartment. Speeding off in his car, he reaches a telephone booth and calls his apartment. The ringing phone sets off a contraption Mr. Bean set up: the vibrations from the phone knock down a container of salt, making a net swing. The net activates a remote-control train, which has a broom and glove on it. The train's glove hits the TV, turning it on. It turns on a nature show with a grizzly bear, which is for Teddy. He drives back to his tent. As he wakes up and walks out of his tent, there is a mass of diverse wild life in front of his tent. Delighted, he grabs his camera and takes their picture. However, as they leave, he notices he didn't take the cap off of the camera; Mr. Bean finally snaps, and screams in a rage. While crawling through a field with his binoculars and camera, he sees a pigeon. As he takes out his camera and takes multiple photographs, it turns out to be the dress on a fat lady. Offended, her boyfriend/husband pulls out his rifle and shoots at a fleeing Mr. Bean. While at a telephone booth, he calls home again, which causes a bust to fall off of a stand, unplugging the TV. While driving home, he sees a fox. He follows it and finds it, it's mate and two pups by a den. Unable to calm them, he goes to a costume store and gets a fox costume. However, three hunters on horses ride by with a pack of dogs, scaring the foxes away. The plan backfires, and then the hunters chase him. While driving home in his car, he is still pursued. He gets out of his car when he reaches his house and shows them the back of the car, where the foxes had taken refuge earlier. However, they are hiding behind a telephone booth, and Bean runs into the apartment. As he is in the hallway and reaches his door, he starts unlocking the locks as the dogs have broken open the front door. As he unlocks the last lock, he sticks his tongue out at the dogs and opens the door. However, before he left, he had made a barricade in front of his door, and he is unable to get in. The episode ends with snarling from the dogs and a screeching Mr. Bean. Characters Major Characters * Mr. Bean * Teddy Minor Characters * A fly * Bugs * Birds * Blue butterfly * Squirrels * Raccoons * Multitude of other animals * A frog * A fox * Three hunters on horses * Pack of Dogs Category:Episodes Category:Animated Episodes Category:Season 1